Refuse containers are used in a wide variety of settings such as in restaurants, theaters, and individual residences. These containers provide for the storage of refuse until such a time as the refuse contained therein may be further disposed of. Two principal difficulties have been experienced with prior refuse containers; i.e.. the refuse contained in these refuse containers has been known to be both unsightly and capable of generating foul odors. Many of these past refuse containers have failed to effectively seal off the contained refuse from the surrounding area, thus allowing the area to be polluted by these odors. Secondly, these past refuse containers, even though they may effectively seal the refuse from the surrounding area, have failed to effectively mask the sight of the refuse from users of the container. That is, if one wished to deposit refuse within these containers, one was exposed to the unsightliness of the refuse already within the container. This unsightliness might result in a diminution in the use of such a container.